Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Photodetectors can detect light within a specific spectral band or at one or more wavelengths of light. An array of photodetectors may be used to image a field of view of a scene. Some photodetector arrays are one-dimensional (1×N) or two-dimensional (A×B). Some photodetector arrays are constrained due to substrate and package size limitations.